Comfort in the Night
by LupinTonks85
Summary: Dean offer Sam some comfort just after Jess dies. Sam/Dean warnings: Wincest, character death


Title: Comfort in the Night

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Rating: M

Summary: Dean offer Sam some comfort just after Jess dies.

Warnings: Character

Bata: RBSZ

Jessica is dead. Sam is a mess. I finally get him in bed. He was moving like a zombi. This motel only had single bed rooms left. I can feel him next to me crying silently. I don't know how to help him.

I roll over and try to sleep. Why can't we be kids again. When 10 year old Sammy get upset Like this I would just hold him. But, as he got older he pulled away when I tried to comfort him. I close my eyes and drift off.

I wake up to the bed is shaking. At first I think Sam is still crying. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It reads 2:45 AM. Then I head moaning. I know he is jacking off. Good for him, he needs release. I close my eyes to go back to sleep. I hear moaning and gasping as I try to relax into sleep.

I can't relax. What is wrong with me I have listened to Sammy get off hundreds of times. I start to get hard. All I want to do is roll over and look at him but I worry he will stop if I roll over. Why the fuck do I care if he stops?

I roll over, giving a loud snore fringing sleep. Sam stops for a few moments. I am stiff as a rock now. I feel Sam starting to move again. I crack my eyes open.

Sammy is on his back. His shirt is off and pants unbuttoned. He has pulled his cock out and is fisting it. I can see the tip is oozing. Shit, his cock is big, bigger then mine. I haven't seen it hard since he was about 15 and I walked in on him tossing off in the bathroom. I would guess it's at least an inch larger then mine and I'm 8 inches.

I find myself slowly reaching under the covers to my own cock. I don't want Sam to know I'm hard but I need to at least touch it. It's warm under my hand and I slide it in my fist slowly and gently as to now shake the bed.

Sammy is now throwing his head back and moving his hand faster. Unintentionally I do the same with my hand. I slowly move my head back to take a look at Sam's entire body. His long torso is gleaming sweat. His chest is rising up and down with each ragged breath he takes. I get to his face and noticed it's turned to the side toward me. His eyes are fully open staring at me. I'm not sure if he can tell I'm watching him through my squinted eyes or not.

"Dean" Sam moans

My fly open and stare straight into Sam's. We stare in each other's eyes for a few moments. Our hands keep rubbing ourselves.

Before I fully comprehend what I'm doing, I'm on top of Sam. I'm kissing him hard on the lips. Our tongues are fighting. His hands are digging into my back I can feel them scratching so deep that I'm sure blood coming. I don't give a fuck.

My hands move to pin Sam's arms to the bed. I bite my way down his chest. When I reach his cock I pause not sure exactly what to do. I've never sucked a cock before. Never wanted to but now I don't know what to do. Sammy arches his back and his cock smacks me in the face. I stop thinking and just put it in my mouth.

"Fuck" Sam screams.

Sam's cock doesn't taste bad. Salty, kind of like the ocean. I move my head up-and-down taking as much as I can in my mouth and sucking as hard as I can on the way up. Sam has his hand in my hair. He has a fist full and is pulling kind of hard but I don't care. His totally loss of control is hot.

Sam continues to make incoherent noises. His hand keeps trying to push my mouth further down on his cock. I get a little bit more in but, the thing is fucking huge I can't fit it all. I can feel Sam's legs start to shake and I know he's about to cum.

Sam tries to pull me off his cock but I stay put might as well finish what I started. I can taste his come in my mouth and I don't hate it. He continues to come for about 20 seconds and his whole body goes limp.

I slowly raise myself off his cock in lay beside him. He turns to kiss me. This kiss was different from her first. It was not rushed and rough it was slow and passionate.

Sam's hand wonders down my body and grabs my cock. I moan loudly into his mouth. My whole body feels like isn't on fire. He continues to kiss me while jacking me off. This won't take long I am already on the edge of cumming.

His calloused hand strokes me. It feels so much like my own but different. I can feel my release building and my body. As my leg starts to shake suddenly Sam isn't kissing me anymore. His mouth has engulfed my cock in one swift moved. I feel completely boneless as I scream and cum and the same time.

Sam lays next to me afterword and we are silent for a few minutes.

"I'm not gay" I say

"I know" Sam replies.

I am silent for a few moments then I say, "I mean, if you are that's cool but..."

"Dean!" Sam interrupts me chuckling, "Shut up and go to sleep"

"Bitch" I say with a smile and roll over.

The last thing I hear before drifting off is Sam's voice.

"Jerk"


End file.
